One Shot in Heaven
by MissSilentKitten
Summary: Everyone lives together in the same town. They live together peacefully, as if nothing happened. But with this new freedom that has been granted upon everyone, things start to happen. People start hooking up, people throw parties, start to explore their sexuality. What happens when you enter the story? Combo of 60 Minutes in Heaven and One shots! *SMUT/LEMON* Last Updated (1/10/19)
1. Mickey Key Chain

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Kingdom Hearts story here on . I have been writing for a long time, and this particular story has been worked on since 2016, I think. Because of that, I want to warn you all as readers that the first several stories are possibly going to be cringe-y and obviously very newbie-like. I have yet to edit the stories to make them better, but I hope you all can manage what I've written. As you get to the further chapters, they will gradually increase in quality as well as length. I would love an input from all of you, whether they be negative or positive input, so don't hesitate to comment! I also accept requests, but because of a busy life, I can't guarantee how long it'll take for me to complete, so save and favorite this story and perhaps you'll see your requests published! For now, just another little side note. I used to write for Wattpad and Quotev, and from those workings, I decided to combine both my _"60 Minutes in Heaven" and my One Shot stories._ The titles that have an _object in them indicate that they are part of my 60 Minutes in Heaven writing_. Any title otherwise is part of my One shot writings. I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters. The character named "Kimi" is my own original character thrown into the story. **Spaces that are only underscore lines are where you input your own name. Italicized words are the character's thought process.** That is all for now. Thank you and enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Mickey Key Chain**

I pulled my hand out of the box and found a small key chain with a mickey head on it. I stared at it momentarily, processing through my mind of who it might be. Kimi smiled and walked over, taking the key chain from my hand. "Sora, you're up!" I thought for a second, wondering why I didn't realize that the chain was from the end of his keyblade. I shrugged it off and turned around, searching the room for Sora. Once he entered my sight, I smiled and offered my hand, since he was sitting on the ground. "Need some help, Sora?"He smiles kindly back at me and accepts my hand as I help him up. We enter the room quietly as Kimi watches us walk in. "They're so quiet about this. I wonder if anything is even going to happen." I rolled my eyes as she walked up to the door.

"You have 60 minutes! I'll knock later for a 5 minute warning! Good Luck!" With that said, the door is closed and the room goes pitch black. The only light came from behind the exit door. I shuddered and looked around blindly. I was very uneasy with darkness. I guess you can find it pretty ironic since I was stuck with the boy who saves worlds from falling into the darkness. "_, are you okay? You're shaking." I jumped as I felt a sudden pair of hands fall onto my shoulders. I turned around a saw Sora with the very little lighting we had. I blushed and looked away a little as Sora moved closer, trying to see me better in the dark. "I'll try to find the lights okay?" Sora lets go of my shoulders and starts walking towards the door a little, hoping to find a light switch near the door. But after he reaches the wall, we hear a knock on the door.

"It's pointless to find a switch guys! I took out the light bulb. It's better that way~" I frown as those words left Kimi's mouth. Sora sighed and attempted to walk back over to me. He ends up tripping over his own feet and falling onto his ass with a loud groan from pain. I jumped and looked for Sora. "S-Sora? Are you okay? What happened?" After a little bit of shuffling, and the groaning stops, I hear Sora chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm fine, I just accidentally tripped on my own feet and fell." I smiled a little, realizing how much of a klutz Sora was. I tried to listen for any more noise to guess whether or not Sora was going to start moving anymore. I was confused when I couldn't hear anything. "Sora? What are you doing?" I hear only a sigh. "Just lying on the floor. It's really comfortable."

Since I was still only near the door, and I couldn't see anything, I was pretty afraid of moving anywhere. I didn't fear that something was going to get me, I feared that I might trip and hurt myself, or trip and hurt Sora. Carefully, I shuffled my feet across the floor to make sure I wasn't going to hit anything with my feet. Unfortunately, it seemed to make the problem worse as I still tripped and fell forwards, hearing a huge "Oof" after my fall. I gasped and tried to move, but hands were instantly placed on me. I desperately tried to see what was happening, but it was no use since there was not going to be any light coming on anytime soon. "I-I'm so sorry Sora, I tripped!" Sora laughs and sits up. "No worries. It didn't hurt. But it did somehow remind me that I can light up the room with my keyblade."

I feel him start to move and I see a shadow raise into the air. It starts to glow, and I see Sora's keyblade appear. I sighed in relief as Sora lights up the room, but that relief suddenly disappears as I realize what position we were in. Assuming before Sora had sit up, he was lying down, and I was on top of him, one of his hands on my waist, and the other, accidentally placed on my breast. But now that he had sit up and lit the room, I was straddling him, fortunately for him, his hand still remained on my breast. Blush flaring on my cheeks, I squealed slightly and crawled away from him, covering my breasts protectively. Sora's eyes widened as he shook his head and hands. "W-Whoa, it's not what you think! That was an accident! Honest! I would never do that on purpose!" I tugged my knees to my chest as I started to think about the feeling of Sora's hand on my chest. I didn't notice it before, but he did start to squeeze just a little bit, I assume, to guess what he had in his hand. My blush brightened as I started to remember the feeling, secretly wanting him to do much more.

Little did I know that as I was thinking this, Sora was staring at me, also going through his mind the experience of feeling my breasts, and unconsciously moving his hand in a squeezing gesture. When he came out of his thoughts, he realized what he was doing, and immediately stopped. He glances over to me and notices the bright red color running across my face. He couldn't help but to start glancing even more at my chest that was squeezed tightly against my knees. He blushed as he kept staring and staring until I eventually came out of my thoughts as well. I looked around, oblivious of the teenager staring at my chest, and looked straight towards the door. "Kimi, how much time do we have left?" I heard a little shuffling outside the door and a few accidental knocks. "Why are you asking already? It's only been 10 minutes. You still have 50 more to go!" I sighed and crossed my legs, getting ready to wait for a very long time. I looked up after doing so, finally realizing Sora had been staring at me the whole time.

"How long have you been staring at me?" Sora's blush becomes brighter as he looks away. "U-Um... Ever since the little incident..." I looked away in embarrassment, but kept glancing back at Sora, wondering what he was thinking. During the moment I had glanced at Sora, I noticed a little sparkle in his eyes, but only assumed it was from the light of his keyblade. After about another minute or two, Sora crawls over and sits next to me. "I am very sorry for invading your personal bubble." I took a deep breath as I started to push my embarrassment away. "It's okay." A wave of silence washed over between us. I glanced over at Sora and noticed he was staring at my chest. For a strange reason, my embarrassment did not come back. Instead, I thought _well he's a boy, it's normal for men to be attracted to a women's chest._ And I even considered something I never would have before.

Without putting much thought into it, I unconsciously asked. "D-Do you want to feel them again?" I blinked as I realized what I had said, another bright blush creeping onto my face. I looked over to Sora and noticed he was blushing once again. "You'll let me...?" I tensed a little, wondering myself if I was really fine with it. I mean, it will only be Sora. And we are alone. And I do have feelings for him. I calmed myself down with another deep breath and nodded, looking straight into his eyes. He smiles a little bit, I'm guessing because he was glad that I trust him. "Let me do this properly." I became puzzled the moment he said this, but with swift movements, he places his arms under me and carries me. I gasp and hold onto him in shock of the sudden movement. He walks over to the bed and lies me down carefully, only to crawl on top of me after, placing one hand on both sides of my head. I looked up at him hesitantly, nervous to see what kind of expression he would have on his face. I thought he would have had the look of excitement, but instead, I see the look of loving, lust, and care on his face. I blush slightly, and became unaware that Sora was inching closer and closer to me, until his lips were on my own.

I was surprised, but I pushed all thoughts and other feelings away as I accepted his feelings and returned it. I wrap my arms around his neck, attempting to pull him closer to me. After about a minute, I feel the weight on the right side of my head disappear, and reappear on my right breast. I gasp and pull away from the kiss. Sora, looking alarmed, and quickly pulled away his hand. "I-I'm sorry, am I not allowed...?" I shook my head and informed him that I was only surprised. He nods and resumes to his actions, kissing me once again, and gently placing his warm hand on my right breast. I tense slightly, getting ready for the recurring pressure to be placed on my breast. Instead, it came to me like a light soft blanket was just placed over us. His touch was sweet and gentle, almost like you can't even feel it, but just enough to find it pleasing. I closed my eyes, pleased with this feeling, as I felt a little nibble on my lower lip, wishing for access to the rest of my mouth. Granting this access, I feel something I also have never felt before, and only find a newer pleasure that I believe only Sora can give.

Releasing a very faint moan from my lips, Sora's lips pull away from mine, but remain very close as his kisses travel down my cheek to my neck and remain there, as if to be searching for something. A moment later, I gasp and yet another faint moan escapes my lips. I feel Sora's smirk against my neck as his lips remain on that one spot and teases it as more pleasure is placed upon me. As this passes on by slowly, the pleasure on my right breast only increases more and more, as well as my moans become slightly louder and louder until I start calling his name. Before I know it, I am left with only my bra and my underwear, where as Sora is remaining with only his boxers. I look at him carefully and admire his perfect body. No way would I ever have thought I might have gotten this far with Sora. And it was just about to go further. Or so I thought. A moment later, as Sora pulls my bra down, a loud knock bursts on the door. "5 minutes!" I jumped, and started to panic a little, reaching out for my clothes. Unfortunately for me, I could not reach my clothes, for Sora was still pinning me down and staring at my breast as they happily bounce around from my panic. I noticed this, and giggled a little.

"You can get more of this later, you know." He blushes but gives a huge smile and finally lets me go, allowing me to put my clothes on quickly. Having only 3 minutes left, I look over to Sora to see if he had put on his clothes already. I was shocked to see he was still only in his boxers. "S-Sora! We have 3 minutes! W-Why aren't you getting dressed?!" He pouts and grabs his clothes and hands them to me. I was confused, but only to realize a moment later that he wanted me to put his clothes on for him. I giggled and rolled my eyes as I started to help him put on his pants and shirt. By the time I had finally adjusted his shirt, the door was slammed open with a determined Kimi right outside it. Once she saw everything looked normal, she pouted. "Aw, did you guys even do anything? You people are so boring!" I smiled as Sora took my hand and left the room with me. "Well, I think it's time that I should walk _ home. It's getting pretty late." Sora motions towards the door as he speaks with Kimi. I chuckle and raise an eyebrow towards him, curious about his plans. "Oh sorry, _dad_. I didn't know I had a curfew now." I joked as I followed him out the door. Riku follows us out, feeling skeptical. "So, you're walking her home?" Sora smiles and nods, as we stand at the door way.

Riku stares down at Sora and smirks, nodding us off. "Alright, walk safely!" I shrug it off and follow Sora as we begin to walk away from the house. "Hey, _! Try to not mind the mess that is at Sora's place! And you might want to buy some food on the way home that you can cook, unless you want Chinese take out!" Sora stumbles over his own feet before balancing himself one more, turning around with a deep shade of red plastered on his face. "R-Riku!" Riku laughs and closes the door shortly after. I laugh as well, looking up at his red face. "Oh, so that's what you were planning, huh?" Sora chuckles, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah... Do you mind? I was hoping you would like to stay over for the night at my place, though I probably should have asked before making that decision." I smile and shake my head, firmly holding his hand. "I absolutely don't mind it! But just so you know, I'm not gonna have any pajamas to sleep in."

He shrugs it off and continues walking, leading me towards his home. "Don't worry about that. We'll figure something out." He responds as we keep walking. As we're walking, I notice a convenience store near by and think about what Riku said. "Hey, do you mind if I actually do buy some things to cook?" Sora pouts and hesitates, glancing at the convenience store. "What's wrong with Chinese take out?" I giggle and tug him closer to the store. "Nothing! I just wanted to cook for you." Sora's eyes glisten as he lights up, nodding before following me into the store. Sora burps loudly as he slouches back on the couch, tossing his fork back onto his plate. "Damn, that was good! Breakfast for dinner is always great, but you took it to a new level. Thanks for cooking! I haven't had a homemade meal in ages!" Sora exclaims as he glances at his empty plate. I chuckle and nod, sipping some of my water. "Of course, Sora! Though, I can't believe it myself. Do you really only eat take out food? Don't you know how to cook or anything?" I asked, concerned that he may just not be able to afford to buy food to cook for himself.

Sora laughs and shakes his head as he lies on his couch. "The extent of my cooking skills goes about as far as to boiling water for instant noodles. Other than that, I can't cook for shit." He explains, rubbing his full stomach. I chuckle and poke his bare stomach. Since we were back at Sora's place, it was only natural for him to be shirtless in his own home. "That makes sense. Well don't worry about that! If you were ever craving any homemade food, I'm totally down to cook for you, as long as you help with the cost of ingredients." Sora shoots up, looking at me seriously. "Are you serious? You don't mind doing that for me?" I smiled and leaned over, kissing his nose. "Not at all! I enjoy cooking. It's fun." I take the plates and walk over to the kitchen, placing them in the sink as I start to wash the dishes. Sora follows me and hugs me from behind, nuzzling his face in my neck. "How about we make it easier for ourselves and save the time of having to come over?" I raise an eyebrow as I continued washing the dishes, looking at him in my peripheral vision. "What do you mean?" Sora holds me tighter and lays gentle kisses on my neck.

"You should live with me." My eyes widen as I stopped cleaning, turning around to face him. "What?" I barely voice, still shocked about his question. "Live with me, _." I continued to look into his eyes, questioning why he would offer it. As if he read my mind, he explains himself. "Before you arrived at the party, Kimi was feeling guilty about forcing you to come to the party. She told everyone how today was your only day off from work, and how your job doesn't pay you enough and that you even have a small apartment that you've been late on payments for. She said how you wanted to go into work today anyway so that you can afford this month's rent but she insisted you come to the party instead." He pauses. "Then she came upon the idea of finding someone for you to move in with. I already was thinking about offering, but at the time, everyone was staring at me and pushing me to ask because apparently it was obvious that I had a thing for you." Sora chuckles, blushing lightly as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't get me wrong though, I'm not doing it out of pity. I would be very happy if I got to live with my girlfriend." I blush lightly as my heart flutters from hearing him call me his girlfriend. I smile shyly and think about it, hesitating on the offer. "Are you sure? I mean I really don't want to intrude on your home and just leech off of you." Sora shrugs and kisses my forehead. "You're no leech. You know how to cook and clean. And if you aren't happy with that, you can quit the lame job you have right now and find one that you like better. At least that way, you know you're not gonna be evicted while you're looking for a better job. I'll handle all of the costs until you are able to help, if you wanted to. But either way, helping out at home or helping out with costs, I don't mind." I smiled widely, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much, Sora! If you truly don't mind having me, I would love to move in with you!" Sora smiles and lightly kisses my lips, pulling away a second later and grabbing another plate of my meat lover's breakfast. "I think I'm gonna eat a little more." I laugh as I finish up the dishes, following him back to the living room shortly after. "I thought you were full?"

Sora shovels a scoop of the food into his mouth before answering. "Yeah but smelling and seeing it made me hungry again." I chuckle and nod, cuddling with him as we started to watch TV again. After a little while, Sora finished his food and lied down as I continued to cuddle up to his chest, only for him to fall asleep a couple minutes later. I chuckled quietly as I looked up at him. _He must be sleepy from being so full._ I think to myself as I sat up, taking his plate to the kitchen. I walk back to the living room and take a blanket, placing it over him as I kiss his forehead. I stand up properly and look around, wondering what to do next. I glance down at my clothes and look down the hallway. _Well I could see if he has spare clothes I could use as pajamas._ I think to myself as I start to walk down the hallway, looking for Sora's room. I enter a room and notice a slightly messy bed and several video game posters hung up around the room. I walked over to the bed and sit down, bouncing on it a little before noticing a small picture frame with Sora, Riku and Kairi in it. I smiled and headed over to the closet, determining that this was definitely Sora's room. I dug into the very back of his closet, pulling out a shirt that was oversized for me. "I'm sure he won't miss this one." I mumble to myself as I folded it and placed it on the bed before walking over to his dresser. I continue to dig around in it as well until I find a pair of shorts that would probably fit on me without slipping down.

I fold the shorts as well and place it on the bed before taking my shirt and shorts off, folding them and placing them on the bed next to Sora's clothes. Just before I could grab the oversized t-shirt, I feel Sora grab my wrist and twirl me around into his arms, his lips colliding with mine. My eyes widen as I blush brightly, noting that I was still half dressed. I shrug it off and kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping before he catches me and holds me up by my ass. Sora walks over to his bed and kicks the blanket away a little before crawling on, lying me gently on the bed and never pulling away from the kiss. I pull him closer to me, deepening the kiss as his hands wildly explored my body, gently rubbing as much bare skin as his hands could. I smirked a little and pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. "I thought you were sleepy, Sora?" He nuzzles his face in my neck, kissing and nibbling on the sensitive skin. "It was a power nap. When I noticed you were gone, I went to find you only to see you down to your bra and underwear. You think I could resist that?" He mumbles into my neck as he starts to suck on the skin, leaving a noticeable hickey.

I chuckle and hug his head as he moves down and kisses the bare skin around my breasts, tugging on the rim of my underwear. I smirk and remove my underwear and his hands immediately massage and squeeze my ass and thighs. He slips his hands behind me to unclasp my bra, only for me to stop him. He looks at me confused and I chuckle, glancing down at the front of my bra. He follows my eyes and notices that the clasp for the bra was between my breasts. He smirks and continues to kiss the bare skin around my breasts, inching closer to my areola as he unclasps my bra. He leaves the bra wrapped around my breasts as he continues to kiss closer to my nipples until the bra falls off on his own and he takes the bud into his mouth, sucking on and licking it gently. I moan lightly as I glide my hands across his body as well, tracing his abs until I reach his pelvic bone. I feel him flinch from my light touch, already feeling his hardening self against my thigh. Sora takes a gentle hold of my other breast and massages it firmly as he continues to suckle on my nipples, trying not to react as I slid his pants down, revealing his big problem. I chuckle, being satisfied that I was the one to get him so hard this quickly. I stop Sora from playing with my nipples and flip us over, giving him a hand job through his boxers.

Sora groans slightly, his eyes glued onto me as I squeezed more firmly, making sure to reach the base of his shaft as well. I take the rim of his boxers and pull them down slowly, revealing his bare shaft before removing his boxers completely. Sora blushes shyly as I kiss his tip, resuming the hand job. He groans louder, having difficulty keeping his eyes open as I lick around his tip, occasionally sucking on it lightly while I gave him a firm hand job. As I started to lick and suck on his tip more, Sora hesitantly stops me, a brighter blush creeping onto his face. I raise an eye brow, very confused. "What's wrong? Am I not doing it correctly?" Sora shakes his head, immediately explaining himself. "N-No! You're really good! I-I just. Was wondering what it would feel like with your boobs..." He fades out, not being able to look at me as he grows shy. I chuckle and glance at my breasts before looking at his twitching shaft. _Well, he did seem to obsess over them quite a bit earlier during the party._ I think to myself before taking a hold of my breasts and placing his hard shaft between them, rubbing my breasts against him shortly after. Sora flinches and groans loudly, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "S-Shit, I wasn't sure you were going to actually do it. Ngh." He groans, panting from pleasure. I smirk and press my breasts against his shaft more tightly, leaning down as I start to lick and suck on his tip once more. I stop lick and sucking on him as I start to move faster, only for him to suddenly climax all over me. My eyes widen as I pulled away, wiping some of it off. "Well, that was pretty quick." I chuckle as I grab a near by towel and wipe the rest of it off.

Sora's eyes widened as he tries to help me quickly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that all of a sudden. I got lost in the pleasure and didn't realize I was about to-" I kiss his cheek as I tossed the towel to the side, shaking my head. "Don't worry about it, Sora. Let's me know I was doing a good job." I chuckle, only to be pinned to the bed. "Let me repay you." I look down at him to question him only to feel him lick my clit. I gasped and jumped from not expecting the feeling. Sora chuckles and wraps his arms around my thighs, holding my pussy up to his mouth. I moan loudly as he starts to eat my pussy deeply, licking every possible part. I grip onto the bed sheets tightly as he sticks his tongue inside, pushing it deeply inside. "F-Fuck, Sora!" I moan out as he continues to push it further before pulling it out and repeating. He pulls his tongue out once more and starts to focus on my clit before slipping two fingers in, wiggling them inside. I arch my back from the sudden combination of pleasure and moan loudly, feeling myself grow sensitive. _Fuck, I guess I was soaking while I was blowing him because there's no way I could be sensitive already!_ I think to myself before being interrupted by Sora thrusting his fingers even deeper. He starts to thrust them even faster, causing me to climax soon after as well. He chuckles and cleans off his fingers before kissing me. "That was pretty quick too."

I blush and look away, pouting. "Yeah, so?" I say shyly, embarrassed. He chuckles and shakes his head. "No problems with it. Would you like to take it a little further?" He asks, prodding his covered shaft at my pussy. I bit my lip and glanced at it, causing Sora to misinterpret it and pull away. "Y-You don't have to if you don't want to! I would never force you into this if you didn't wan-" I interrupt him with a kiss as I crawled on top of him, straddling him. I pull from the kiss and position his shaft at my entrance, smilingly as I blush lightly. "I want to." I whisper before lowering myself onto him, his shaft pushing into my entrance. Sora flinches and groans, holding onto my hips as he leans against the headboard. "F-Fuck..." He groans, panting a little. I look at him slightly concerned, pausing from pushing him in all the way. "Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" Sora shakes his head, caressing my hips gently.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt. You're just.. really really tight." He groans lightly as he leans in and kisses my neck once more, sucking on the already darkened hickey. I chuckle and start to lower myself more, pushing the rest of his shaft into my pussy. Immediately after reaching the base of his shaft, Sora lifts me up by my hips and pushes me back down quickly, thrusting his shaft into my pussy. My eyes widen as I moan loudly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "F-Fuck, it's so deep!" I moan out as he continues to thrusts deeply. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me and deeper into my pussy. Sora groans loudly and leans forward, lying me on the bed as he continued to speed up his thrusts, hitting as deeply as he could. Sora leans in and kisses and licks around my breasts once more as his thrusts become sloppy, hitting at all different angles. I arch my back from the pleasure, making it easier for him to suck and lick my nipples as he wraps one arm around my torso, having a firm grip on me to thrust even deeper. "Ohh, Sora!" I moan out as he speeds up, hinting that he was coming close to his climax once more. I felt myself grew sensitive as well as he kept up his speed. I pulled him up to me and kissed him as he thrust deeply several more times before we both climaxed, my pussy squeezing him tightly.

Sora groans and drops his head on my shoulder, panting and trying to regain some strength before taking my hips and thrusting back into me a couple more times. I gasped and held onto the bed sheets, shaking from the pleasure. "S-Sora, a-ah! I'm still t-too sensitive!" I moan out as he thrusts one more time before pulling out. He tosses away him rubber and lies next to me, panting as he regains his energy again. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're so damn sexy..." He mumbles as he pulls me closer, nuzzling his face back between my breasts. I chuckle as I felt him kiss, nibble and lick the bare skin again. "I think you're a little too obsessed with my breasts, Sora." I feel Sora smile against my breasts as he starts to gently massage one. "They're so soft and squishy." He whispers as he kisses one of my nipples before burying his face in between again, falling asleep shortly after. I smiled and kissed his forehead before pulling a blanket over us and falling asleep as well. I groan as I hear the door bellring, rubbing my eyes from suddenly being awoken. I force my eye lids open and look down at Sora, whose face was still nuzzled between my breasts. I chuckled, admiring his peaceful face. _Was he really able to keep his face between my boobs the entire night?_ I think to myself before hearing the doorbell ring again.

I sighed and poked Sora's face. "Sora, there's someone ringing the doorbell." He groans and removes himself off of his boobs, turning around and falling back asleep. I chuckle and get off the bed, throwing on the shirt I was supposed to wear as pajamas last night. I head over to the living room and open the door, seeing Kairi and Riku standing there, Kairi absolutely shocked. "Told ya." Riku smirks, causing Kairi's eyes to widen. "Oh my gosh, you really did stay the night!" She exclaims as she walks in. I blushed lightly, pushing the embarrassment away. "What are you guys talking about? I only slept over." Riku chuckles and shakes his head before pointing to his neck. "Really? What's that supposed to be then?" I raise an eye brow and touch my neck, not feeling anything peculiar, until it hits me. _Oh my god, the hickey!_ I blush brightly and cover it. "I-It's a bruise!" I quickly explain, only for Riku and Kairi to laugh and shake their heads. "That's just what hickeys are, _." Riku explains before Kairi starts cheering to herself. "Our little cinnamon roll finally got with someone! That's so awesome!" She squeals as she rushes over to Sora's room. My eyes widen as I reached out to her. "W-Wait, Sora is-!" Kairi opens the door and I hear Sora yell out, causing Kairi to immediately slam the door shut and walk over to Riku and I, blushing lightly. "You should have said that he was still undressed." Kairi mumbles, embarrassed.

Riku laughs and shakes his head. "She was trying to but you acted without thinking. Besides, you can tell _ isn't wearing underneath her shirt. She just barely threw it on to answer the door." Kairi pouts and glances at me before looking at Riku. "Y'know, sometimes you're too observant for your own good." I chuckle shyly as I hear Sora's bedroom door open. I look over and see him walking towards us in only shorts, blushing from embarrassment. "You could have at least knocked!" He complained as he yawns. Kairi squeals again and hugs Sora. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it! Our cinnamon roll finally got some action!" Kairi exclaims, causing Sora to blush more, looking at me. "You told them?!" I purse my lips and fold my arms. "What do you mean _I_ told them?!" I exclaimed, pointing at the hickey.

Sora glances at it and chuckles, scratching the back of his head. "Oops." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Riku chuckles and looks towards me. "Well anyway, we wanted to come by and say hi, and see if you were going to need a ride home, _." I glanced at Sora and smiled before looking back at Riku. "Well, kinda. Just to pack and grab my things to bring back here." Kairi gasps after shoveling some food into her mouth, making her cough from nearly chocking. "Omg, you actually asked her to move it!" Kairi shouts ecstatically. Riku smiles and nods, holding his hand out. "Well it's about time. How about you give me your apartment keys and Kairi and I will pack your things for you? You two lovebird could spend some more alone time together." I instinctively shake my head, glancing at my bag on the couch where my keys were. "Oh no, you don't have to! I have a lot of stuff and some of it is a little heavy." Riku shakes his head and takes the keys from my bag. "Don't worry about it! We don't mind." Kairi pouts as she eats a few more bites of the food. "Hey, speak for yourself, I'm starving!" Riku chuckles and takes her plate, bringing it with him outside. "You can eat it on the way there. Let's go." Kairi whines as she goes after her plate of food, closing the door behind them as she walked out.

I chuckle and look towards Sora, who quickly pulls me in for a kiss. I smile and kiss back before jumping and having him support me by my ass again. He firmly squeezes my ass, allowing him to explore my mouth as I moaned. Sora continues to squeeze my ass, making him raise an eye brow as he pulls away from the kiss. "You're not wearing underwear, are you?" I blush shyly and bite my lip. "I was focusing on answering the door and might have forgotten to put some on." Sora chuckles and kisses me again, lying me on the couch. "Well then, you're prepared for a quickie, if you're okay with it." He explains, sliding a condom on before positioning himself in front of my pussy again. I blush lightly and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him in front of kiss. "Absolutely."


	2. Checkered Wrist Band

**Checkered Wristband**

"Roxas, come on, quit dragging me!"

Roxas and I are best friends. It happened when he figured out he wasn't his own person. That he was Sora's nobody. I am someone who does a lot of experiments to test any theories and try to prove them true or false. When I met Roxas, I was determined to find a way to make him his own person. It took months and months, which unfortunately delayed Sora's awakening, but at last! After 13 months, I finally found the solution! Now, I cannot mention what it was, or else someone can make their own solution and use it on someone else, and that could lead to horrible outputs. Anyway, ever since I started helping Roxas, we've become very close friends. Too close. My feelings for him are too strong, and I can't look at him without falling in love. I don't know if he knows about it. I think he does.

There were so many times where he's seen what he shouldn't have. Like I was writing in my journal, and I ended up day dreaming while doodling his name all over my journal, which was _supposed_ to be strictly for my experiments. Although that failed a long time ago because if you looked through all the pages, there wouldn't be one without Roxas's name in it. There was even so many embarrassing things that Roxas has seen. Roxas lives with me due to not being able to get his own home. And one time I was in the shower, and I had to take down the curtain cause it was ripped, and the only other one we had was transparent. So of course I had to put it up since the water would come out of the shower if I didn't. I started day dreaming off about Roxas, again. And well, when I'm in the shower, and I start day dreaming about Roxas... It can get a little...

'Out of hand.'

If you know what I mean. So in the process of my day dream, I reached down and played with myself, a quiet moan slipping out every now and then. And apparently I didn't lock the door. So right before my own climax, I gasped. "R-Roxas..." And in that time, Roxas had opened the door. I don't think I really need to mention anything more about that. Back to the current situation! We were invited to a party and I really didn't want to go since parties weren't my thing. But Roxas kept dragging me along because he thought it would be fun to go to a party for once. Another reason was cause Axel was going and he wanted to hang out with him. "I'm not letting you go! You'll go back home if you do!" I sighed and stood correctly, causing him to stop pulling. "Fine, fine Roxas. I'll go with you. Just please stop pulling me! I can walk on my own!" He chuckles and lets go of my wrist, which was now a bright red due to him holding on so tightly. I rubbed my wrist a little and walked over next to him.

We reached Kimi's house and knocked on the door, which not even a second later was opened immediately. "Oh great you guys made it! Wow Roxas, you even got _ to come! Awesome!" I rolled my eyes and Roxas just smiled. We walked in and saw everyone chilling in the living room. I smiled when I saw Namine and Kairi. I turned to look over at Roxas to tell him I was going to be with Namine and Kairi, but he was already hanging out with Axel and Demyx. I shrugged and walked over to Namine and Kairi. I smiled. "Hey girls." They smiled back. "Hey." I sat down and started a casual conversation like what have I missed, and what have they been doing, how have they been. Stuff like that. Some games went on during the party. Kimi being Kimi, she got a piñata and I just sat and watched. Pinatas weren't really my thing. I laughed when Roxas missed every swing. Eventually we all ran out of things to do and everyone just sat around in the living room bored. Kimi pouted. "Aw man, is there really nothing else to do?" Everyone just shrugged or shook their head. "Well how about we play 60 minutes in heaven?" Everyone looked towards Axel, who was playing with a small flame in his hand. "60 minutes in heaven? Isn't it 7 minutes in heaven?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah, but come on, half of you guys won't get anywhere in just 7 minutes. So, it can be 60. And in a bedroom instead of a closet." Kimi smiles. "Perfect! We shall do that then!" Kimi stands up, runs into her room and pulls out a box. "Alright, the bed room we'll be using is the guest room all the way down the hall. Guys first! Girls, get outta here. Guys need to put anything they have in the box that way its more of a mystery!" I chuckled and stood up along with the other girls and walked into a different room for a while. After that, Kimi called us back in and we all sat around the living room once again. After we all sat down, Kimi held a hat in her hand. I was confused. "Weren't the guys supposed to put their items in a box?" She nods. "Yeah, this hat is to randomize which girl starts first~" She winks and I just roll my eyes with a smile. She puts her hand in the hat and moves it around a little. "And the first girl to start the game will be..."

She pulls her hand out, unfolds the paper and looks at it. I shuffled on the floor a little, hoping it wasn't going to be me first. I bit my lip, waiting for her to reveal the name. "Kairi!" I sighed in relief, and looked over to Kairi, and found myself holding back a laugh as Kairi's face went red. "What? Oh nono, I'm not playing!" Kimi frowned and shook her head, placing her hands at her hips. "I don't think so, everyone here must play!" Kairi pouted and sighed in defeat. She stood up and walked over to Kimi, who held out the box. Kairi took a deep breath and placed her hand in the box, shuffling around the items that encountered her hand. She closed her eyes and pulled out the object she held in her hand. She opens her eyes slowly to see the item, but before she can even see it, Kimi snatched it out of her hand. Kairi panicked slightly. "Hey wait! I didn't even get to see the object!" Kimi smirked and hid the item behind her back. "That's your fault! You shouldn't have tried to get out of this game. Now you'll have to go into that bedroom with your mystery guy~"

Kairi tensed and looked like she was about to cry, but sighed it off and went off to the room slowly. Once the door was closed and locked, some guys chuckled and noticed Sora was gone. "She's definitely going to have some fun." Riku smirked and played with Namine's hair. "Who do you think you'll get, Namine?" She blushed slightly and looked away, shrugging her shoulders. "O-Oh I don't know. I just hope it's someone I can talk to, that way we don't have to do anything." Riku pouts and pokes her cheek. "Aw you're so boring." I chuckled and took out my phone, playing random games while time passes by. After a while, I stopped playing games and stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. I got a can of soda, but I didn't like drinking it in the can so I got a glass and poured it out. Just as I finished pouring it out, strong arms went around my waist and I tensed and turned to see who it is. "Axel? What are you doing?" He smirks and places his chin on my head, being how short I am compared to him. "Oh nothing. Who do you think you'll get, hmm?" I shrugged and pulled away from him, taking a sip from my drink. "Oh I don't know. I just know it won't be you."

I walked out of the kitchen, leaving a pouty Axel in the kitchen. I walked over and sat next to Roxas. Roxas looked at me and smiled. "Perfect timing, Kairi and Sora are just about out of time." I nodded and watched Kimi walk over to the bed room and slam the door open to reveal Kairi and Sora with clothes on, but very messy hair. Some people laughed at their appearance and they just blushed and walked out holding hands. Kimi chucked and walked back into the living room, picking up the hat. She placed her hand into the hat once again and pulled out a name. "_!" My eyes widened. "What? Already?" She nodded and I was about to resist until Roxas shoved me up and to Kimi. I frowned and looked at Roxas. He just smiles and gives thumbs up. At that moment, I realized he wasn't wearing his checkered wristband. _That must be what he put into the box._ I shrugged it off, assuming the chances of me getting Roxas was going to be low due to the amount of guys in the room. I placed my hand into the box and shuffled my hand. I felt a lot of paper. I was confused. "Um, Kimi, why is there so much paper in here?" Kimi looked confused as well. At that moment I saw Axel get up quickly. "Well I gotta go to the restroom." Kimi stopped him immediately and dumped out everything in the box, which revealed a bunch of paper with drawings of a bright red flame.

"Axel, you rigged _'s pick!" He shrugged. "Can't blame me, _ is sexy~" I rolled my eyes. _How obnoxious._ Axel returned the original hat with all the stuff, and due to Axel's cheating, he was disqualified for 5 rounds. I placed my hand in the hat once again and moved it around, this time feeling a bunch of different items. I pulled out the first thing that touched my hand, and to my surprise, it was the checkered bracelet! My eyes widened and Kimi smiled. "Roxas! You're up!" Axel whined. "Aww, no fair. You always get the hot girls." Roxas chuckles and stands up and walks with me to the room. The door was soon locked, and all that was seen was pitch black, excluding the little lighting from underneath the door. After a minute or 2, nothing was said. I wasn't even sure if he was there anymore. I bit my lip, becoming a little worried and looked around desperately trying to adjust to the horrible lighting. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms around me, like when I was in the kitchen. I growled a bit. "Axel if that is you again..." "Axel?" I heard Roxas's voice and calmed a little. "Never mind." I blushed a little as Roxas's embrace around me tightened and pulled me closer to him. I shuddered as I felt his breath against my neck. I held my breath a little bit and heard Roxas chuckle a bit."Are you nervous?" I bit my lip again and nodded a little bit, even though he probably didn't see it.

"Y'know... I always needed to find a proper way of thanking you, for making me my own person." I blushed more as Roxas's arms moved to carrying me bridal style. He placed me gently on the bed and crawled on top of me. "Do you want the light on, or would you prefer it off?" I blushed and thought about it for a bit. _If we remain in the dark, it might be a little awkward. But if he uses the light, and we go far, he'll be able to see me..._ I blushed and hesitantly spoke. "L-Light please." I see Roxas move a little and summons his keyblade, causing a momentary flash of light. He lights his keyblade up and we then are able to see each other clearly. He places his keyblade aside and looks at me, causing me to immediately look away from him, my blush flaring. He sits me up and places his hand on my chin, forcing me to look straight at him. Before I could do anything else, his lips were quickly pressed against mine. I tensed and processed what was happening in my head. Then I realized that before I had even finished processing what was happening, I was already kissing back.

Roxas gently lied me down and placed both his hands at the side of my head on the pillow. After making out for a while, I feel Roxas lift one of his hands and place it on my hip, slowly rising up my body. I blush and let him do as he please. His hand reaches underneath my breast and he hesitates. Slowly, I raise my own hand and lift his, placing it on my breast, letting him know it was fine with me. I feel Roxas put away from the kiss and I open my eyes, seeing him biting his lip. I looked at him, confused. "Is something wrong Roxas?" He looks at me in the eye, and I notice the look of lust within his beautiful eyes. "You have to tell me now. If you want me to stop. If you don't, I know I won't be able to stop later..." I blushed and thought about it for a second. I look at him and nod. "I'm fine with this." Immediately, his lips are back on mine and a rough squeeze on my breast occurs. I gasp and Roxas quickly explores my mouth, causing me to moan. Roxas lifts my back a little and pulls me up, making me lean against the headboard of the bed without pulling away from the kiss.

He lifts both of his hands and places them on my breast, and continues to roughly squeeze them. I squirm a little from the pleasure and moan quietly. Roxas pulls away from the kiss and moves to my neck, causing me to grab the bed sheets. "N-No, not my neck." Roxas looks at me confused, but goes against what I said and kisses my neck, gaining a gasp and moan from me. He smirks and continues kissing and nibbling on my neck, making my body go numb and my toes curl a little. "You're so sensitive on your neck." My blush flares and I continue to squirm from the pleasure I was receiving. Suddenly, out of no where, I feel my nipples being pinched. I gasped once again, but this time letting out a loud moan. My eyes widen and I cover my mouth. _Oh my gosh did he just do that?_ He smirks and stares at me, rolling my nipples between his fingers. I squirm even more and continue to cover my mouth, occasionally slipping out a moan. He pulls my hand away and pins my wrists above my head. I blush and stare at him. He kisses me lightly and smiles kindly. "I love you, _." I blush and smile shyly.

"I love you too, Roxas." 3 knocks on the door. "5 minutes guys!" My eyes widen and I look around, just realizing that Roxas and I were half naked, both of us in _**only**_ our underwear. I get out of Roxas's grip and cover my breasts. "Oh my gosh, when did you pull our clothes off?" Embarrassed, I rush to get my clothes on, but Roxas grabs my wrist and pulls me back onto the bed and onto him, making me straddle him. "R-Roxas, what are you doing? We need to get dre- a-ah!" I moaned loudly as Roxas lowers his head and puts one of the buds into his mouth and stucks sucking and licking. I blushed deeply and struggled to get out of his grip while holding back my moans. Soon enough, I fail and start to become to pleased, losing against my own conscience to get dressed. The door was soon slammed opened and my eyes widened and I screamed, covering my breast and hiding underneath the covers. "C-Close the door!" Kimi laughed and takes a picture while Axel's head pops through the doorway and notices that we are only half dressed. "Damn Roxas, you're so lucky!" The door was once again closed and I cover my head with the bed sheet. "D-Damn it Roxas, that was embarrassing!"

Roxas smiles and slides underneath the covers with me, turning me around and hugs me, causing my breast to press up against his chest. I blush as all of his warmth transfers to my body. He places a kiss on my forehead. "But it was so worth it. At least you know now they won't be bothering us until we leave this room." He shifts around and hovers above me, rubbing his thumb over the rim of my underwear gently, hinting me. I purse my lips into a pout, looking up at him. "So you embarrass me, then hope you get to take it to the next step?" Roxas chuckles and leans in, kissing around my face. "That's what I'm hoping for." I laugh as I'm tickled by his butterfly kisses and sigh in defeat. "Alright, but just because you're so cute." I slip my finger into his boxers and pull them down, revealing his semi-hardened problem. "But you're taking yours off first!" Roxas blushes and flinches a little from suddenly having his shaft revealed, but immediately slides my underwear down as well. After he tosses our underwear onto the floor, he moves to hover above me again, only for me to flip the both of us over, having him lean against the headboard. "No way, you're not getting away with embarrassing me that easily, bud." I open a drawer and find some ribbon inside and use it to tie Roxas' wrists to the bed frame before sliding protection onto his shaft. His eyes widen as he realizes what I'm doing. "W-Wait, you're finally fully naked in front of me again and you're not gonna let me touch you at all?" I smirk and sit on his lap, the folds of my soaking pussy wrapping around his shaft. "Precisely."

I wrap my arms around his neck and start to grind my pussy against him, causing his shaft to become fully hardened. Roxas groans loudly and rests his forehead on my shoulder as I continue to grind. I moan softly before pushing down on his shaft, grinding more roughly against him. Roxas groans again, starting to whine a little. "_, c'mon please let me touch you." I chuckle and ignore what he says, circling my hips before raising myself and lowering myself again, pushing his shaft inside. Roxas throws his head back and groans loudly, his arms tensing as he tries to pull them away from the headboard. "N-No, don't put it inside before I can touch you!" He pants as he glances down, watching me bounce up and down on his shaft. I moan loudly and lower myself all the way down, pushing his shaft as deep as it can go. "Fuck, this feels amazing." I pant as I start to grind my hips against his, his shaft still inside. Roxas groans again, leaning his head forehead and gently biting on my neck before sucking on the skin, leaving a hickey. "Please, _. Please untie me." He begs, continuing to pull his wrists away from the headboard. I chuckle and glance at the ribbon before looking back at him. "Promise not to tease anymore?" He nods vigorously before I chuckle, reaching down and finally untying the knot. Roxas immediately firmly grasps my ass, giving it a squeeze before pushing my hips down, thrusting his shaft even deeper than before. I jump and moan as I hold him tightly, not having expected the sudden thrust. I wrap my legs around Roxas' waist as he stands off the bed and pushes my back against the wall to hold me up while still holding my ass.

He continues to hold me tightly as he pulls his shaft out before thrusting it back in, continuing this rhythm. I hug his neck as he speeds up, not being able to control my moans anymore. Roxas suddenly pulls out and I glare at him before he tosses me on the bed, flipping me around so that I was on my hands and knees. I try to turn my head to face him only for him to hold onto my hips once more and thrust back in, reaching even deeper than before. I moan loudly as my arms give out on me, my face pressing against the pillows. "F-Fuck, Roxas!" I moan out, digging my nails into the pillows. Roxas shifts into another rhythm, nearly pulling out all the way and then pulling my waist to him, allowing him to reach deeply as his balls smacked against my clit with every thrust. Roxas groans loudly as I flip us over, starting to bounce on top of him again. I lean over and kiss him only for him to hold my hips up and thrust into me, preventing me from moving my hips in any way. I moan loudly as I arch my back, holding onto the headboard as I try to adjust to the amount of pleasure I was receiving. Roxas continues to hold my hips and thrust into my pussy at an incredible speed, not once faltering. I moan loudly and start to shake from the pleasure as I start to feel myself grow sensitive. Roxas grunts and starts to thrust harder and slower, feeling my pussy tightening around him.

He flips us back around again and lies me gently on the bed, leaning over to kiss me as he picks up his pace again, starting to feel sensitive as well. I cup his face with my hands and deeply return the kiss, trying to muffle my moans as he takes one more hold onto my hips and thrusts as far as he can a few more times before causing the both of us to climax. Roxas tosses the protection away and lifts me up before sitting and leaning against the headboard, placing me on his lap to cradle me. I smile softly and nuzzle my face into his neck, trying to calm my racing heart. Roxas smiles and kisses my forehead as he holds me close. "So, will you be my girlfriend now?"


End file.
